You Can't Do That to A Kid
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Ilkash bersaudara ga pernah ketemu Ayah mereka selama 23 tahun. Sekalinya ketemu, itu jadi sebuah cerita yang layak dikenang. Hash'Kafil keliatan bisa menangani hal ini dengan baik. Ish'Kandel? Ga terlalu. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.**

* * *

 **.**

 **You Can't Do That To A Kid**

Saat ini, jam udah menunjuk angka 9. Pemandangan di luar jendela gw yang kebuka, udah didominasi warna hitam dengan taburan kelap-kelip bintang. Gw emang suka banget buka jendela malem-malem, supaya udara dingin bisa memenuhi kamar.

Di kamar Mesh dengan ukuran 4 kali 4, gw ga sendiri, melainkan lagi ditemenin ama seorang cewe berambut cokelat potongan pendek. Ya.. siapa lagi kalo bukan si Elka. Menikmati waktu luang yang sedikit, dengan main catur. Sebenernya, gw ga hobi-hobi amat main catur, beda ama Elka yang seneng bener ama permainan papan satu ini.

Rekor gw selama main lawan Elka, bisa dibilang buruk. Jarang banget menang. Ada dari 10 ronde, cuma menang sekali. Tapi ga tau kenapa, dia ga peduli. Ga ada bosennya ngalahin gw, dan males-malesan kalo main ama orang lain.

Sekarang pun sama, bidak hitam milik gw, lagi dalam posisi terpojok. Sekak ster. Ga peduli seberapa keras muter otak, Ratu gw pasti diambil juga. Ditambah lagi, yang tersisa cuma Benteng dan beberapa pion. Faak lah. Yaudah, ga ada pilihan lain, gw menggerakkan bidak Raja satu kotak ke kiri bawah. Sesuai perkiraan, Kuda Elka melahap Ratu gw.

"Sekak mat." Lolos dari satu sekak, terjerumus ke sekak mat. Cakep. Dengan bergeraknya Kuda Elka, membuka ruang bagi Ratunya untuk mengancam Raja gw. Dan kali ini, mau jalan kemanapun, udah ga bisa.

"Njir. Kalah. Itu yang ketiga kalinya hari ini." Kata gw, sambil garuk-garuk rambut kelabu.

Elka ketawa kecil, nyusun ulang bidak catur ke posisi semula. Dia bergumam, "Kurang hoki aja."

"Masih mau lanjut?" Alis kelabu gw, terangkat sebelah. "Kok lu ga ada bosennya sih lawan gw? Padahal kan gw banyakan kalah." Tanya gw penasaran. "Kenapa ga lawan orang yang lebih jago?"

"… Soalnya cuma pas lawan lu aja, gw ngerasa bisa kalah." Jawabnya lugas, seraya masih nyusun pion di barisan depan.

"Apaan? Kesempatan gw menang aja, cuman 1 banding 10." Apa dia serius bilang gitu, barusan?

"Ya tetep aja, lu bisa ngalahin gw. Yang lain, ga ada yang bisa.." Gw sedikit terhenyak denger penjelasannya. Masa iya? Berarti, gw termasuk jago dong ya? "… Jadi ga seru kalo lawannya bukan lu." Hahaha. Jago ama hoki, beda tipis sih.

Sebenernya, gw pengen tiduran. Nyantai, sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang kelelahan akibat menjalani misi. Tapi, yaudahlah. Gw ga mau merusak mood Elka yang lagi baik. "Oke, satu ronde lagi. Tapi gw mandi dulu ya, gerah."

"Mm." Gumaman serta anggukan pelan, jadi balasan yang diberi si Infiltrator. Dan gw langsung masuk kamar mandi, ga ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Pas lagi asik membasuh diri, sayup-sayup, kedengeran suara seorang lelaki di pintu masuk. Keliatannya, dia nanya ke Elka. "Heyy, Elka. Lakenya ada?"

"Ya, lagi di kamar mandi." Ucap Elka singkat. Mendadak, pintu kamar mandi gw digedor keras banget.

"Lake, Lake, Lake, Lake, ini gw, Ish'Kandel! Ada sesuatu yang mau gw omongin!" Seruannya terdengar ga normal. Ga kaya Ish'Kandel biasanya, ada getaran aneh yang terasa di balik ucapan tersebut.

"Iya bentar, mandi dulu." Sahut gw dari dalem kamar mandi.

Seolah ga gubris, dia gedor lagi. "Buruan dong! Mendesak banget nih!"

Sangking kuat gedorannya, gerendel pintu gw rusak, dan otomatis, pintu kamar mandi gw kebuka lebar! Ya langsung panik lah, ga nyangka akan hal itu. Spontan, gw nyamber handuk di gantungan, dan nutupin si Joni biar ga terekspos mata publik, sambil teriak pada Shield Miller berambut kuning, "WEYY! GUOBLOOK!"

Sumpah, ga pas banget ini moment. Pas Elka lagi dimari pula. Faak.

"Kenapa lu harus ancurin pintu kamar mandi gw!?" Teriak gw, penuh kekesalan. Hari gini kan reparasi pake biaya!

"Udah gw bilang, 'urusan mendesak'!"

"Dan gw juga udah bilang, 'MANDI DULU'!" Gw banting pintu yang udah tanpa gerendel, di depan muka Ish'Kandel, dan tahan pake kaki biar ga kebuka. Shite! Malem-malem masih aja rusuh di kamar orang.

…

Selepas mandi, dan berpakaian santai, setelean kaos ga bagus dan celana pendek, gw menghampiri Ish'Kandel, yang lagi meladeni Elka main catur. Elka mengucap, "Sekak mat."

"Aduh.." Keluh Ish'Kandel. Gw melirik papan catur, bidaknya masih banyak. Tapi udah kelar aja. "Wew, cepet bener menangnya." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning.

"Makasih atas permainannya." Ucap Elka sopan.

"Ah, sama-sama."

"Jadi, urusan mendesak apa yang lu maksud?" Kali ini, gw bertanya. Dia ga langsung jawab, tapi sejenak liat ke Elka dulu. Kaya ragu-ragu mau ngomong, selama ada orang lain di ruangan ini.

Jadi, kita pindah keluar Mesh, ninggalin perempuan berambut cokelat di kamar gw sendirian.

"Gw… gw ga tau harus mulai dari mana!" Kata Ish'Kandel, nyoba ngumpulin keyakinan. Tumben amat ni anak, kelakuannya ga beres. "Gw bingung, panik, gelisah, ga tau apa yang harus dilakukan! Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya!" Dia mulai mondar-mandir sembari meracau cepat. "Arrgh! Gw ga mau berada disini!"

"Heyy, heyy, heyy! Tenangin diri lu!" Sigap, gw menghentikan langkahnya, ngalangin dia dari depan. "Gimana kalo _dari awal,_ pertengahan, terus akhir, ceritain!" Kata gw, memberi saran sesuai akal sehat.

Pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu terdiam, dan menarik napas, lalu menghembuskan untuk nenangin emosi. "Ayah gw, dateng ke Novus.." Hah? Itu masalah mendesaknya? "… Untuk ketemu gw dan Hash." Yakali?!

"Terus?" Gw agak kurang paham, apa yang mendesak dari hal yang diutarakannya? "Bagus dong berarti. Kalian bisa ketemu dia."

"Ga, ga, lu ga paham! Gw dan Hash'Kafil _ga pernah_ ketemu Ayah sejak masih bayi."

Mata gw melebar, dan terhenyak. "Beneran?"

Ish'Kandel memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu tangga depan pintu masuk Mesh Ranger, dan mulai bercerita, "… Waktu masih di Bellator, Ibu yang membesarkan kami sebagai orang tua tunggal. Didik, dan ngajarin hal-hal dasar kehidupan. Keluarga kami bisa dibilang sederhana, dan harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, tapi bukan berarti kami ga bahagia.."

"… Ibu bilang, Ayah udah pergi sejak lama. Bahkan pas kami dilahirkan, dia ga ada di sana. Tentu dengan menghilangnya Ayah, Ibu merasa terluka. Dan memutuskan buat berhenti berharap dia kembali. Ibu sama sekali ga punya satupun foto Ayah semasa masih bersama. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Ibu sifatnya keras, baik ke gw dan Hash. Tapi kami yakin, dia melakukan itu karena cinta dan sayang pada kami."

"… Menurut gw, sikap kerasnya dalam mendidik kami, berbuah manis. Kami bisa tumbuh jadi Prajurit seperti sekarang."

Gw sedikit menyela ceritanya, untuk memenuhi rasa pengen tau, "Ibu lu dimana sekarang?"

"Novus, sektor Solus tepatnya. Saat memutuskan untuk jadi tentara dan berangkat ke Planet ini, dia ikut bersama kami, supaya ga kesepian. Dia cuma punya kami.." Jawab Ish'Kandel. Kemudian, dia lanjut cerita. "Waktu kecil, gw dan Hash sering liat Ibu nangis sendirian di kamar, pas malem hari. Kami penasaran, tapi ga punya keberanian buat nanya. Di depan kami, Ibu selalu berusaha keliatan kuat dan tegar. Tapi, kami tau, rasa sakit ditinggalin ama orang yang bilang akan mencintai selamanya, masih mengeruk kesedihan dalam hati Ibu.."

"… Orang-orang sering nanya, 'Ada cerita apa dengan Ayah lu?' Atau, 'Dimana Ayah lu?' Atau, 'Kaya apa Ayah lu?' Dan itu bakal jadi canggung banget kalo gw jawab; gw ga tumbuh bersama seorang yang bisa disebut Ayah. Entah gimana dengan Hash, tapi yang jelas, hal ini ga berjalan baik bagi gw. Topik itu jadi sensitif, dan personal. Dan gw mulai membangun tembok untuk berlindung dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut."

"Jadi lu belum pernah ketemu Ayah lu selama ini?" Tanya gw, mau memastikan.

Ish'Kandel menggeleng, "… Tadi sore, pertama kali gw liat sosoknya."

"Serius?!" Keterkejutan gw, kaya hampir ga terbendung. "Tunggu, gimana lu tau kalo sosok itu emang Ayah lu? Lu kan ga tau dia kaya apa."

"… Salah satu kawan Warrior, bilang ke gw tadi, kalo dia ketemu ama seseorang yang nyebut dirinya sebagai Ayah gw, dan lagi nunggu di depan Mesh Warrior untuk ketemu sama anaknya. Awalnya sempet ga percaya, dan gw bilang ke temen itu, 'Yakali, becanda lu ah. Itu cuma orang yang ngaku-ngaku aja. Ayah gw udah lama ninggalin keluarga, dan gw belum pernah ketemu dia selama bertahun-tahun'."

"… Temen gw menyampaikan pesan itu lagi ke pria di depan pintu. Gw ga ngeliat jelas sih, karena agak terhalang beberapa orang keluar masuk. Terus, temen gw balik lagi, dan berkata, 'Ish, kayanya dia emang beneran Ayah lu. Feeling gw sih gitu'."

"… Gw bilang sambil ketawa kecil, setengah ngeledek, 'Serius, bro? Masih bahas masalah ini? Kenapa?'."

" 'Gw minta tunjukin kartu identitasnya, dan liat nama yang tertera di situ… Jennaro.' Bales tu orang."

"Dan gw sanggah aja, karena disitu gw masih ga percaya. 'Wow, kebetulan yang dililit bumbu takdir, kan?' "

"Maksud gw, lu ga bisa asal lempar batu di Bellator, dan ga kenain seseorang yang punya nama 'Jennaro', kan? Berapa banyak orang yang punya nama itu, ya kan?" Dia bertanya ke gw, di sela monolog yang dilakukannya.

"Hmm, ya. Nama itu cukup pasaran." Jawab gw sekedarnya.

"Jadi gw ngomong ke temen gw, 'Udah, itu doang?' Dan temen gw jawab, 'Ish, gw harus jujur pada lu. Matanya mirip banget sama lu'. Gw bilang, 'Serius? Dari semua bagian ini…' " Ish'Kandel berdiri, dan menggestur kedua tangan dari ujung rambut, ke ujung kaki.

"… 'Lu milih dua bagian terkecil dari tubuh gw, untuk dibandingin ama dia? Lu becanda?' " Gw berusaha buat ga ketawa di sini, karena penjelasan yang dilakukan Ish'Kandel cukup lucu. Emang sih, dia lagi ngadepin dilema, tapi tetep aja, cara penyampaiannya itu lho.

"Terus temen gw bilang, 'Ulang tahunnya; 25 Desember'. Pas gw denger itu, hati gw rasanya rontok, karena emang ulang tahun Ayah gw, pas banget Frostivus. Tiap tahun, Ibu selalu ngingetin kami, 'Selamat Frostivus, lagi-lagi dia ga ada di sini. Buka hadiah kalian.' "

"Ingatan itu selalu nyangkut di kepala gw.." Si Shield Miller, memutar-mutar telunjuk di sisi kanan kepalanya, "… 25 Desember, 25 Desember, 25 Desember, 25 Desember.."

"… Itu bikin gw bener-bener takut, dan gelisah sampe badan gw mulai gemeter, gemeter, dan gemeter." Ish'Kandel memperagakan gimana badannya gemeter, tapi dibuat-buat. "Jelas gw gemeter, karena banyak banget emosi yang menyeruak ketika itu. Gw marah, sedih, seneng, semuanya gitu lho, kerasa di satu waktu."

"… Temen gw mulai bertanya dan liat kondisi gw, 'Lu gapapa?' Gw mengucap kalimat ini berulang kali; 'Ayah gw di sini, Ayah gw di sini, Ayah gw di sini, Ayah gw di sini.' Temen gw berusaha menenangkan, 'Bagus dong, dia kemari untuk ngasih lu semangat'. Dan gw bilang, 'Udah 23 tahun gw ga pernah ketemu dia'. Terus dia menimpali, 'Cangguuuung'. Ya, canggung! Makanya gw minta dia untuk nyuruh pria itu pergi. Ini bukan waktu yang pas buat reuni Bapak-Anak! Terus temen gw nyimpen nomor lognya, siapa tau gw berubah pikiran."

"Wow, langkah yang bagus dari seorang anak." Sindir gw, setelah denger ceritanya.

"Gw ga bisa mikir lurus, Lake. Apalagi pas sebelum pergi, pria itu balik badan, ngeliat gw, dan melambai. Ga gerak, keringetan, gemeter. Sekian tahun gw mempersiapkan diri dan mental, mainkan skenario 'gimana kalo suatu saat dia muncul dihadapan kami' di kepala. Gw pikir, gw siap untuk ngadepin ini, tapi ternyata engga. Gw panik, dan ilang akal sehat." Ish'Kandel masih curhat, gw lebih ke diem dan berusaha nyimak ampe semua uneg-unegnya abis.

Dia bener-bener menumpahkan semua emosinya saat itu, dari kalimat per kalimat yang terucap. Bahkan, gw pun hampir bisa ngerasain, dan sedikit ngerti perasaan seorang anak yang ga pernah kenal Bapaknya sejak bayi.

Sebenernya, gw ga gitu paham ada alasan apa dia cerita hal ini ke gw. Secara, gw ga pandai masalah ginian. Entah bisa bantu apa engga, abis dicurhatin gini. Bukannya lebih baik kalo berunding ama Hash'Kafil dan Ibunya, yang lebih tau? Ini urusan keluarga lho, yang lagi diomongin.

"Udah bilang Hash'Kafil, tentang masalah ini?" Ish'Kandel ngangguk-ngangguk, "Reaksinya?"

"Ga bereaksi banyak. Agak kaget awalnya, terus biasa aja, kaya masalah ini masalah sehari-hari. Diluarnya sih gitu, tapi tau sendirikan, Hash'Kafil orangnya gimana. Ah, ga tau dah! Pusing! Dan parahnya lagi, gw ga bisa lapor ini ke Ibu, karena Ibu masih sakit hati akibat perbuatan Ayah." Racaunya lagi, sembari hentak-hentak kedua kaki dengan cepat. "Apa menurut lu, gw dan Hash harus ketemu dia?"

Mikir sejenak, mencerna dalem-dalem pertanyaan Ish'Kandel. Belum nemu jawaban yang pas, jadi gw mencoba posisikan diri sebagai mereka. Gimana kalo misalnya gw yang ngalamin itu? Apa yang akan gw lakukan? Apa yang akan gw ucapkan pada Ayah, pas pertama kali ketemu setelah sekian tahun?

Hmm, Kalo dipikirin terus, dari satu pertanyaan, akan muncul anak pertanyaan lain, dan ga akan ada abisnya. Jadi gw fokus jawab pertanyaan inti.

"Yaaa… Menurut gw pribadi sih, kalian harusnya ketemu ama dia. Bicara.." Gw berucap, seraya memegang bagian belakang leher sendiri. "… Kalian butuh kesimpulan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan 23 tahun."

Denger jawaban gw, Ish'Kandel keliatan lesu. Menatap ke tanah, dan nanya lagi, "Serius?"

Dia nyoba buat menyangkal jawaban gw, tapi ga bisa, karena dia tau, emang itu yang harus dilakukan. Ish'Kandel masih nyari pilihan lain, tapi juga keliatan jelas takut untuk ngambil pilihan lain itu. Kesempatan macem gini, belum tentu dateng lagi seumur hidup lu.

Gw beranjak dari posisi berdiri di depan Ish'Kandel, jadi ke sebelahnya, dan mulai duduk, "Denger, Ish. Gw ga pernah kenal siapa Ibu, atau Ayah gw. Dan kesempatan untuk ketemu sama mereka, udah lama lewat, sejak gw dilahirkan. Gw cuma bisa kenalan lewat ingatan, dan kenangan orang lain tentang mereka. Kalo aja gw bisa tuker 15 tahun masa hidup, demi bicara sama Ayah gw untuk 15 menit, gw ga akan ragu untuk melakukannya." Sinar dari mata kuning si Shield Miller, masih redup, beralih menatap lawan bicara. Gw senyum tipis, dan berujar, "Ga perlu takut, biar gimanapun dia kan Ayah lu, hal ga beres apa yang bakal terjadi?"

"Begitu menurut lu?" Tanyanya, masih diliputi keraguan.

"Begitulah yang gw percaya." Jawab gw yakin, seyakin-yakinnya dari keyakinan yang paling yakin. "Lu butuh tidur, bro. Emosi lu lagi kacau sekarang. Pikirin besok lagi aja."

"… Ya, mungkin gw lelah."

…

-Pukul 03.00-

Lagi pules-pulesnya tidur, pintu kamar digedor. Gw nyoba ga menghiraukannya, dan pura-pura tidur. Berharap siapapun yang berada di balik pintu itu nyerah. Tapi, kayanya perkiraan gw meleset. Didiemin gitu, malah bikin orang di luar terus-terusan gedor pintu! Faak! Pake irama yang aneh pula!

Ngerasa kalah, daripada bikin bangun semua penghuni Mesh, yaudah dah, nyerah! Penuh rasa males, gw beranjak dari kasur tercinta, dan buka pintu mekanik yang terbuat dari baja putih. Mata masih kriyep-kriyep, dan iler masih nyisa di pinggiran bibir. Rambut kelabu sasak pendek aja masih ga karuan

Diluar, sosok dua Bellatrean berdiri di hadapan gw. Yang satu, pria dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan, ditemani oleh perempuan berambut hitam dicepol. Muka mereka mirip banget. Yang jadi pembeda cuma raut muka aja, yang perempuan lebih keliatan jutek dan sinis.

Gw ngucek mata beberapa saat, menguap, lalu bertanya, "Apaan? Ini masih jam 3 pagi.."

"Kami ga bisa tidur, dan ga tahan lagi seputar masalah ini." Si pemuda pirang, mulai bicara, "Gw minta lu telponin Ayah gw."

"Haah!?" Kaget dong, denger perkataan itu. "Kenapa harus gw!? Telpon aja sendiri, itu kan Ayah lu!"

"Lakukan apa yang dia minta, Uban." Celetuk kembarannya, dengan nada ketus.

"… Uhh, sekarang?" Tanya gw.

Dua pasang mata, kuning dan hitam, menatap ke arah mata gw, dan ngangguk-ngangguk bareng. Giliran lagi kaya gini aja, kompak bener.

Tangan kiri gw, menggapai jam kecil diatas lemari berukuran sedang di samping pintu, dan ngasih liat tepat di depan muka mereka berdua, "Jam 3! Nelpon orang sepagi ini, bukan tindakan yang sopan."

"Oh hello, siapa yang bikin kami nunggu 23 tahun? Itu juga bukan tindakan yang sopan." Bales Ish'Kandel. Ahmm, bener juga sih. Sial, gw merasa dikalahkan.

"Ugh, oke.." Kembali gw beranjak ke dalam kamar, dan nyariin log misi di bawah bantal. Ngerasa ga bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya terpaksa deh gw yang nelpon, atas permintaan si Shield Miller pirang. Kenapa lu harus nyeret gw juga sih? Heran. "… Mana kode lognya?"

Jadi, gw mulai menekan kombinasi kode log Ayah dari si kembar Ilkash. Orang di seberang sana, langsung angkat telpon pada dering nada tunggu pertama. Akhirnya, gw kenalin diri dulu, sebelum jelasin keadaan yang terjadi, serta pikiran anak-anaknya. Perbincangan kami berlangsung beberapa menit, dan berjalan cukup mulus.

Setelah nutup telpon, gw kembali beralih pada Hash'Kafil dan Ish'Kandel, yang keliatan harap-harap cemas nungguin apa aja yang tadi diomongin.

"... Hash, dan Ish, Ayah kalian pengen kalian tau, kalo dia ga mau Dalant dari kalian." Kata gw serius, masih keadaan muka ngantuk, "Dia ga mau Dalant, atau harta, atau apapun, selain beberapa menit waktu kalian, supaya bisa nanyain beberapa pertanyaan, dan berharap bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan."

Mulut gw, ga kuasa nahan nguap, karena emang masih kurang tidur. Sedangkan, Hash'Kafil dan Ish'Kandel saling tuker pandangan cukup lama, dan kayanya saling baca isi kepala masing-masing.

"Oke, _uban_. Telpon lagi, dan bilang ke dia, kami mau ketemu hari ini." Kata Hash'Kafil.

"Sist, jangan hari ini! Gw masih butuh waktu buat persiapan." Ish'Kandel berusaha menolak instruksi Hash, tapi Hash bersikeras.

"Diam, _buruk rupa_! Lebih cepat kita mengonfrontasi dia, lebih baik." Sekarang Hash'Kafil malah bentak kembarannya sendiri.

Kemudian, kembali gw telpon lagi, dan bicarakan keinginan anak-anaknya. Ga lama, langsung matiin lagi telponnya.

"Jadwal sarapan kalian hari ini, jam 7 pas, di resto Laff Tanza." Gw jelasin janji temu yang kami buat tadi, lalu menggerutu, "Boleh gw tidur lagi sekarang?"

Ish'Kandel berusaha tersenyum, biarpun sirat kelelahan masih ada di mata kuning tersebut. "Lu harus ikut ya, nanti."

"Wuuut!? Kenapa!? Ngapain!?" Ah yakali! Emang masih kurang, udah ditelponin pagi buta gini?!

"Kan lu yang nelpon dia." Penjelasan Ish'Kandel, bikin gw ga abis pikir.

"Kan elu yang mintaaa!" Sumpah, ni anak ga jelas banget. Bikin orang ngantuk jadi sewot aja.

Hash'Kafil berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Kepalanya agak nunduk. Belum jauh melangkah, dia berhenti. Gw bisa denger dia bilang, "Makasih, uban." Dan berlalu cepat. Ga lama abis itu, Ish'Kandel nyusul kembarannya.

Gw terheran! Karena sama sekali ga nyangka bakal denger kalimat itu terucap dari mulut seorang Hash'Kafil. Wauw, peristiwa ini bisa mengubah banyak hal kayanya. Saat mereka udah berbelok di ujung lorong, gw berujar sendiri, "Lu ga perlu bilang makasih kok."

Perasaan dag-dig-dug ketika mau ketemu Ayah yang belum pernah lu temui, mungkin gw pun akan ngerasain hal yang sama, kalo jadi mereka.

…

Jam di Log menunjuk angka 07.00, dan Ish'Kandel udah di sini, bangunin gw dari 15 menit lalu. Dia serius, rupanya. Tentang gw yang harus ikut ketemuan ama Ayah mereka. Dia bilang, dia dan Hash'Kafil ga tidur sama sekali. Ternyata dibaik sikap sinis dan kasar Hash pun, hal ini tetep bikin kepikiran. Di luar Mesh, Hash udah menanti kami.

Beneran deh, disini gw yang ngerasa canggung. Apalagi, pertemanan gw dan Hash'Kafil juga ga deket-deket amat sih. Tapi, diluar dugaan, Hash kaya ga masalah dengan keberadaan gw.

Kami telat 15 menit sampe lokasi, dan Ish'Kandel ngerasa lega, "Bagus, kalo telat kan tinggal masuk, menatap pria itu, dan bicara padanya." Ujar si Shield Miller.

Tapi, teori tinggalah teori. Kondisi di lapangan, emang ga pernah bisa ditebak. Sama sekali ga diduga oeh Ilkash bersaudara, dan gw, Sang Ayah juga terlambat 15 menit.

Begitu kami sampe di jalan di depan ke resto, dari arah berlawanan, sesosok pria, melangkah juga. Dan ketika tatap mata mereka beradu, Ish'Kandel membeku. Bener-bener bikin si Shield Miller lengah. Kaya kehilangan fungsi motoric badannya seketika.

"Euhh.. ahh, ehmm.." Gumam Ish'Kandel, rada salah tingkah dan gelisah, mundur selangkah.

Mungkin karena rencananya, ga ketemu di jalan kaya gini, melainkan di dalem. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Hash'Kafil masih cukup tenang.

Pria itu, bernama Jennaro Ilkash. Berusia sekitar 48 taunan, barangkali. Punya rambut hitam pendek rapih, dan mata yang juga hitam. Kaya Hash'Kafil.

Sang Ayah tersenyum, lalu merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya, ngajak pelukan. Dia ga berkata apa-apa. Hash'Kafil maju, dan membalas singkat pelukan itu. Terus, Jennaro beralih menghadap Ish'Kandel, dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia nungguin Ish untuk mendekat, dan membalas gestur itu, tapi nihil. Ish'Kandel ga gerak sama sekali. Gw yakin, ada banyak hal yang muter di balik tengkorak pemuda berambut pirang saat ini. Dan dia lagi berusaha memproses semua itu, untuk hasilkan keputusan terbaik.

Gw yang liat Ish'Kandel diem aja, sedikit menyikut perutnya, untuk nyadarin dari keadaan beku. Dia ngeliat ke gw, dan dengan gerakan tangan, gw nyuruh dia meluk Ayahnya.

Si Shield Miller keliatan ga seneng, tapi ujung-ujungnya dilakukan juga walau terpaksa. Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat, ga ada senyum atau raut wajah apapun dari Ish'Kandel. Seolah itu adalah pelukan paling hampa yang pernah dia rasain.

Mereka pelukan, sampe Sang Ayah mulai tersedu di bahu Ish'Kandel. Begitu Sang Ayah nangis, Ish'Kandel mendorong keras tubuh pria paruh baya itu menjauh, sambil berkata, "Heyy, Heyy, jangan coba-coba!"

"O-oke, oke, maaf.." Bales pria paruh baya itu, jauhin kedua tangan dari Ish'Kandel.

"Bro, kalem. Dia itu Ayah lu." Atmosfir jadi intens, gw nyoba menenangkan.

"Ga, ga, ga bisa." Kata Ish'Kandel, sembari menatap Ayahnya, "Anda ga bisa melakukan ini, anda ga bisa tiba-tiba muncul setelah 23 tahun, dan berharap bisa nangis di pundak saya sambil meluk saya, ga! Anda ga bisa melakukan itu pada seorang anak!" Napasnya memberat, ekspresinya ga bisa gw jelasin pake keras, sampe bikin beberapa orang yang lewat memandang ke arah kami.

23 tahun lamanya, dia ga punya figur seorang Ayah. 23 tahun, perasaan sedih, rindu, marah, kekecewaan, berbagai macem pertanyaan, dipendam dalam-dalam. 23 tahun usianya, hanyalah sebatas angka. Karena sekuat apapun Shield Miller, biar gimanapun, dia tetep menganggap dirinya seorang anak yang ga pantes diperlakukan demikian. Ayahnya belum meninggal, tapi Ayahnya ga pernah kembali pada keluarga.

Sebagai lelaki pun, gw harus setuju ama perkataan Ish'Kandel. Suatu saat nanti, kita juga bakal punya anak, kita bakal jadi Ayah, dan itu berarti tanggung jawab besar. Kita menuntun kehidupan baru di dunia, untuk jalan di arah yang bener.

Ninggalin tanggung begitu aja, bukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan lelaki sejati.

"Gimana kalo kita masuk dulu, bicarakan semua di dalam?" Hash'Kafil ngasih saran. Akhirnya, dia dan Jennaro, masuk ke resto duluan.

"Lu tau? Di kepala gw tadi, gw berusaha keras milih antara meluk, atau mukul dia sekuat tenaga." Gw dan Ish'Kandel masih diluar. Dia nyoba ngatur napas, dan berkali-kali nelen ludah. Kesel, jengkel, gondok, tapi juga ada penyesalan. Si Shield Miller memejamkan mata, "Kalo bukan gegara lu nyuruh meluk, tangan gw pasti udah bersarang di mukanya."

"Jangan. Yang ada, lu harus bayarin operasi rekonstruksi muka Bapak lu sendiri."

"Hahaha.. Yakali!" Dia ketawa renyah, kayanya udah mendingan.

5 menit berlalu, gw masih nungguin Ish'Kandel nenangin perasaan, dan nyiapin mental. Pas dirasa udah tenang, dia ngasih tau ke gw, dan ngajak masuk.

"Ayo masuk. Kayanya, gw udah siap." Ajaknya lirih. Ga yakin juga sih, apa emang udah siap atau belum. Tapi, percuma juga ngulur-ngulur waktu. Cepet atau lambat, dia harus ngadepin semua ini

Kami melangkah masuk ke resto, dan mencari dimana Hash'Kafil dan Sang Ayah duduk. Begitu ketemu, Ish'Kandel menghampiri mereka, berdiri di hadapan Ayahnya, menepuk keras dadanya sekali dengan tangan kanan, lalu menunjuk Ayahnya, "Anda pikir, anda siapa?"

Hash'Kafil berdiri, dan menahan Ish'Kandel, " _Buruk rupa,_ tenanglah."

"Eyy, lu liat gw persiapkan ini sepanjang malem di kamar, sist!" Sanggah si kembaran, sembari menepis lengan Hash'Kafil.

Jadi... dia ga tidur gara-gara melatih gituan?

Abis itu, reuni mereka dimulai.

Satu keuntungan yang gw dapet, yang bikin gw bersedia ikut bersama Ilkash bersaudara kemari, karena Ish'Kandel mau traktir. Gw pesen salad campur pake saus kacang aja buat sarapan, dengan segelas teh manis anget.

Konsen gw ga terlalu ke Hash, karena dia keliatan lebih bisa menangani dirinya sendiri. Beda jauh dari Ish'Kandel, yang bener-bener emosional di sini.

Ish'Kandel mulai menghujani Jennaro dengan berbagai pertanyaan, kaya; kenapa? kemana saja anda? apa yang terjadi? Apa anda bahkan berusaha keras? apa yang terjadi di kehidupan anda, yang begitu penting sampe ninggalin keluarga? Dan yang bikin Ish'Kandel makin terganggu, Sang Ayah punya jawaban masuk akal, tanpa berbelit-belit atas semua pertanyaannya. Semua jawaban Sang Ayah lugas, karena Ish'Kandel bandingin dengan catatan atau cerita dari Ibunya, dan keliatannya, semua fakta yang dipaparkan Jennaro, cocok.

Rupanya, Jennaro adalah seorang musisi, yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup yang suka pindah-pindah tempat ke seluruh dunia. Mereka ga punya tempat tinggal tertentu, dan tinggal di truk gandeng yang didesain senyaman mungkin buat jadi rumah berjalan.

Lebih dari itu, keliatan kalo Ish'Kandel cuma pengen berdebat, pengen teriak, dan ngomong keras-keras, mancing kesabaran Sang Ayah. Yapp, dia udah ga tahan banget pengen berantem ama pria paruh baya di depannya, tapi sayang, Sang Ayah ga ngasih celah buat itu terjadi.

Jadi dia mulai mengada-ngada, dan itu agak lucu juga sih jatohnya, biarpun gw tau keadaan lagi serius. "Ayah tau? Ibu galak banget ke kita, gara-gara Ayah."

Sang Ayah jawab dengan kalem, "Dengar anakku, Ibu kalian harus melakukan apapun yang harus dia lakukan, untuk membesarkan kalian dengan baik. Liat betapa hebat kalian sekarang."

Ish'Kandel nengok ke gw, dan berbisik, "Awww… dia jago berkata-kata." Sanjungnya, pada perkataan Sang Ayah barusan.

Ish'Kandel kembali melempar lebih banyak pertanyaan, tapi Jennaro tetep ngasih jawaban lugas terhadap pertanyaannya. Hal itu dilakukan Ish'Kandel, sampe pada titik dimana dia terus ngulang pertanyaan yang sama, untuk ngetes, apa dia bakal dapet jawaban berbeda.

Keadaan ini mulai kerasa berlebihan, dan dibuat-buat. Si Shield Miller bak jalan di dalam lingkaran.

Hal selanjutnya yang gw tau, Ayah si kembar mulai nyeritain lelucon. Gw mikir dalem hati, " _23 tahun ga ketemu, dan sekarang nyeritain lelucon? Wauw._ "

Jelas, udah bisa ditebak siapa yang pasang muka kusut, dan kesel. Ya, Ish'Kandel. Tapi, dia bukan kesel gegara Ayahnya berani nyeritain lelucon setelah sekian lama bikin dia kecewa, melainkan karena fakta bahwa leluconnya… lucu. Maksud gw, bener-bener lucu.

Gw ketawa…

Hash'Kafil... nahan ketawa…

Ya.. seorang Hash'Kafil Ilkash, nahan ketawa. Gw bisa denger, "Pff-fft.. Hmmpfft.. fft."

Ish bilang, dan ga percaya pada kembarannya. "Serius? Lu ketawa, sekarang?"

"Leluconnya lebih lucu dari lu." Hash membalas cuek.

Terus, Hash'Kafil mulai ganti topic pembicaraan. Liat sodaranya kaya orang dungu, dia ga tinggal diam. Mereka ngomongin hal yang lebih santai. Olahraga, dan disinilah mereka bertiga klik. Karena ketiganya, menggemari olahraga.

Hash mencoba untuk bicara pada Jennaro sebagai orang biasa pada umumnya, bukan sebagai Ayahnya, dan dia nyoba untuk ngajarin Ish'Kandel gimana nanganin situasi ini. Mulai dari situ, tensi yang tinggi di sekitar mereka, perlahan turun, terus turun, sampe hubungan Ayah-anak mulai keliatan di mata gw.

Perbincangan hangat, senyum, berbagi canda, segala cerita, negara ini, negara itu, tempat ini, tempat itu, pulang ke rumah dimana keluarga lu beneran kangen sama lu, dan bahkan tossan dengan Ish'Kandel.

"Uhm, Ayah, aku harus jujur padamu. Aku nyoba.. aku nyoba untuk benci ke Ayah sebelumnya, ya, aku bener-bener ngotot untuk benci.." Di sela suasana itu, mendadak Ish'Kandel berkata. "… Tapi, aku paham. Aku paham apa yang terjadi, dan aku pengen Ayah tau, aku bersyukur Ayah ada di sini. Dan, dan.. umm, maaf atas sikapku yang ga pantes, uhh.. Aku sadar, aku bener-bener butuh ini. Aku _butuh_ kehadiranmu." Lanjut Shield Miller berambut pirang.

"Ga apa, Ayah pun perlu melihat, gimana keadaan anak-anak Ayah."

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu dari Ayah?" Tanya Ish'Kandel.

"Tentu, apa aja. Mintalah, Ayah akan coba untuk memenuhinya."

Sejenak, Hash'Kafil dan Ish'Kandel saling menatap. Hash'Kafil ngangkat bahu, guna bales tatapan kembarannya. Pertanda biarin Ish'Kandel melakukan sesuka hati. Pemuda itu bilang, "Kami ga pernah punya foto kita berempat, keluarga utuh. Aku pengen kita foto, foto supaya nanti biar bisa kuperbesar dan kupajang di dinding."

"Itu aja?"

"Ya, itu aja udah cukup."

"Apapun yang kamu mau, nak."

"Tapi aku harus bilang Ibu dulu." Saat Ish'Kandel berkata gitu, ekspresi Ayahnya jadi agak aneh.

"Iiiikk!"

Gw membatin, sambil ngunyah salad campur pake sambel kacang, " _Bah, suami-suami takut istri_."

…

… _Kediaman Husaile Ilkash, Sektor Solus…_

Sepasang saudara kembar, baru aja teleport dari Markas besar, dan tiba di Benteng Solus. Berniat mengunjungi rumah Ibunda tercinta, yang berada di area pendudukan Federasi Bellato. Setibanya di depan pintu, Sang Ibu sigap membukakan pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut ikal hitam panjang sepunggung, nampak kaget liat kedua anaknya di depan pintu, "Lho, kok kalian kemari hari ini? Ga kasih kabar lagi."

Husaile Ilkash namanya, orang tua tunggal dari si kembar, yang membesarkan keduanya melalui masa-masa yang terasa sangat berat. Berjuang, banting tulang untuk membiayai kebutuhan pokok keluarga, sekaligus meluangkan sedikit waktu demi mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang ia punya.

Ish'Kandel jadi perwakilan untuk bicara, "Bu, Ibu ga akan percaya dengan siapa kami abis sarapan."

Nyonya Ilkash terdiam sejenak, lalu nebak asal sambil tercengang, "Archon Aliansi Suci."

"Hahaha, lebih hebat lagi Bu, yuk masuk dulu, kuceritain di dalem." Ajak si Shield Miller berambut pirang.

Ibundanya keliatan semangat, dan ga sabar untuk denger cerita dari si anak, seraya ngulang kata-kata berikut dengan cepat. "Ouhh.. Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga."

Nyonya Ilkash melangkah masuk, diikuti kedua anak kembarnya di belakang, kemudian Hash'Kafil menutup pintu rumah.

"Bu, aku mau Ibu duduk dulu, soalnya ini permasalahan besar." Nyonya Ilkash berdiri di ruang tamu, enggan untuk duduk.

Dengan muka datar, Nyonya Ilkash bilang, "Sayang, jangan suruh Ibu untuk duduk di rumah Ibu sendiri."

"Bu, percayalah, Ibu pasti harus duduk saat denger ini."

"Liat mata Ibu!" Telunjuk wanita berambut hitam itu, "Katakan, ada apa? Dengan siapa kamu sarapan? Siapa?!" Dia bertanya rada galak.

"… Kami sarapan bareng Ayah kami." Denger jawaban Ish'Kandel, Nyonya Ilkash over dramatis, dan hampir nangis, mengucap kata ga bermakna.

"Aylassss mihoo, Aysalaaa mioo! Meleouus pitaarr!" Tangannya mulai mengayun-ngayun ke udara.

Ish'Kandel memeluk, dan menahan luapan emosi dari Ibunya. "Bu, denger dulu!"

Tetiba, dia berubah jadi kaya gurita, menggeliat, dan berontak dari pelukan anaknya yang berbadan kekar, "Ga! Lepasin, lepasin, lepasin, lepasin!" Sambil menjauhkan tubuh, serta nepak-nepak dada, juga lengan Ish'Kandel.

Pemuda berambut pirang nyoba menahan geliat Ibunya, bergetar dalam dekap, dan mengalihkan mata ke Hash'Kafil, "Sist, bantuin dong!"

"Itu Ibu lu, jadi.. tangani sendiri." Celetuk si perempuan berambut hitam.

"Eyy, dia Ibu lu juga! Gila lu ya!?"

Untungnya, Hash'Kafil mau diajak kerjasama, dan dengan usaha mereka berdua, berhasil membuat Nyonya Ilkash yang gemeteran, duduk di sofa. Dia terus aja ngucap kata, "Dalant, dalant, dalant, dalant, dia mau dalant, cuma mau dalant."

Ketika akhirnya Nyonya Ilkash kembali tenang, hal pertama yang dikatakannya adalah, "Siapa yang keliatan lebih rupawan?"

"… Serius, Bu? Ibu 11 taun lebih tua darinya, dan masih nanya siapa yang keliatan lebih rupawan…?" Ish'Kandel ga percaya, ama pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Nyonya Ilkash. "... Ibu lebih rupawan."

"Ohh, kamu pembohong yang buruk." Desisnya,

"Kenapa Ibu nanya kalo gituuu?" Si Shield Miller tepok jidat, udah ga paham mesti gimana lagi buat ngadepin Ibunda tercinta.

"Jadi, berapa banyak yang dia mau dari kalian? 5 juta, 100, atau 800 juta?"

"Bukan, Bu. Ayah ga mau harta kami, ga mau Dalant, atau apapun, dia cuma mau ngobrol, nanyain kabar, dan berharap bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan." Jelas Ish'Kandel setenang mungkin, "Dan.. Dan Bu, Ayah cerita tentang 2 kakak perempuan, yang ga pernah kutau keberadaannya."

"Tsk, ah.. Ibu bisa aja ngasih tau ke kamu."

"…" Mata kuning Ish'Kandel melebar, dia terhenyak, "Ibu tau aku punya 2 kakak perempuan lagi, dan Ibu ga pernah kasih tau?"

"Sayang, kamu aja ga suka ama kakak perempuan yang kamu miliki sekarang." Jawab Nyonya Ilkash, sembari menggestur pada Hash'Kafil yang sedari tadi udah membaringkan tubuh di sofa panjang.

" _Bener juga sih.._ " Ish'Kandel membatin.

Mereka berbincang lama, mengenai beragam hal. Jam-jam yang terasa penuh nostalgia, membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia, menikmati kualitas kebersamaan biarpun tanpa dia.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Ish'Kandel beranikan diri buat bahas masalah permintaan foto. "Bu, aku tadi minta sesuatu dari Ayah.."

"Oh ya, bagus! Udah sepatutnya kamu minta banyak hal dari dia! Itung-itung nebus ketidak-hadiran dia di sini. Saat kalian lahir, dia lagi ada di bar di suatu tempat di sudut terpencil Bellato, siapa tau? Saat hari pertama kalian sekolah, dia sama sekali ga ngirim Dalant, dan selama kalian jalanin pendidikan, Ibu yang harus kerja keras. Minta itu! Minta semua padanya!" Kebiasan nyerocos dengan cepat, kesekian kalinya bikin Ish'Kandel tepok jidat, dan hela nafas lelah.

"… Hal yang sama, yang juga akan kuminta dari Ibu."

"Heeeeyy, gendeng, kenapaa? Ibu yang membesarkan kalian! Masih kurang apa yang Ibu korbankan buat kamu? Setelah sekian lama, bahkan sampe udah tua gini, Ibu masih ga pengen nyusahin kalian, masih syukur Ibu sehat-sehat terus, ga nyusahin kalian! Ibu mah ga pengen minta-minta, toh karir kalian juga, kalian yang nikmatin sendiri. Ibu mah cuma bisa bantu do'a!"

Tepok jidat.

"Bu, denger dulu, ini permintaan yang gampang, tapi sekaligus susah. Oke?" Setelah Ibunya tenang, Ish'Kandel lanjut jelasin, "Aku ga punya satupun foto Ibu, Ayah, Hash, dan aku dalam satu frame-"

Nyonya Ilkash memotong kalimat Ish, "-Karena Ayahmu ga pernah berada di sini!"

"Bu..! Astaga.." Keluh Ish, kesekian kali Ibunya ngoceh. "Aku tau dia ga pernah di sini, tapi dia di sini sekarang. Dan dia ga begitu buruk. Akan jadi berarti banget buatku, kalo punya foto kalian berdua, dan kami berdua, biar bisa kucetak, dan kupajang di dinding."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar pas orang berkunjung ke kamar.. atau rumahku nanti, aku bisa nunjukin foto itu dan bilang, 'liat, ini Ibu gw, dan ini.. Ayah gw'. Aku ga pernah bisa melakukannya dari dulu. Satu foto. Satu foto udah lebih dari cukup." Seraya senyum tipis menekuk dari bibir Ish'Kandel, Nyonya Ilkash menimbang permintaan anaknya. Melihat mata kuning itu memohon, terdapat perasaan ga kuasa untuk menolak.

"Sayang, kamu ga bisa minta Ibu untuk melakukannya."

Ibu dan anak itu kembali berdebat beberapa saat, karena Ish'Kandel agak ngotot. Husaile liat keseriusan, dan kesungguhan di mata Ish'Kandel. Ditatap mata begitu dari seorang anak orang tua mana yang ga tergerak hatinya. Akhirnya, Ibunda jugalah yang harus mengalah demi anak. Betapa luar biasa, kan?

"Baik, Ibu mau melakukannya, tapi ga sekarang, ga hari ini, ga besok, ga minggu depan, ga bulan depan. Ibu ga siap."

Terus kapan dong? "… Oke gini deh, Ayah pulang ke Bellator besok, dan baru kembali ke Novus 8 bulan lagi. Apa itu cukup lama?"

"… Ya, Ibu bisa bersiap dalam waktu 8 Bulan."

"Yesss! Makasih, Bu!" Bibir Ish'Kandel mendarat di pipi Sang Bunda, sebagai bukti rasa lega, dan sayang, juga terima kasih udah bersedia memenuhi permintaan dari putra 'kecil'nya.

Biarpun masih 8 bulan dari sekarang, tapi Ish'Kandel sangat semangat, dan ga sabar menanti. Bahkan, dia udah ngerencanain acara makan malem keluarga di restoran yang punya meja lingkaran, menu apa yang bakal dipesen, sampe udah ngatur posisi duduknya, Ibu di sebelah kirinya, Ayah di sebelah kanannya, dan Hash'Kafil di depannya.

"-Kenapa dia dapet duduk di sebelah kananmu?"

Tepok jidat… "Huuffft.. Oke, Ibu yang dapet tempat di kanan."

 _####_

" _You can't show up after 23 years, and expect to cry on my shoulder while hugging me, no! You can't do that to a kid!" – Ish'Kandel_

* * *

 **A/N:** Gen bisa skip satu atau beberapa generasi. Rambut dan iris kuning Ish'Kandel beda sendiri dari keluarganya yang dominan punya rambut dan iris hitam, karena dia membawa gen resesif dari garis keturunan. Ibu ama Bapaknya emang ga berambut pirang, tapi bisa aja nenek/kakek, atau moyangnya, atau siapalah yang di atas pohon silsilah, ada yang punya gen rambut pirang.


End file.
